No One
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: Haruka finds a musical muse and tries to write a new piece about her family if only the interruptions will stop. HM fluff, happy holidays!


A/N: Holy tomoly its been ages since I last wrote a fanfic. I just haven't really been into it, but while I was writing something else I had a huge mental block – for some strange reason, the following fluff piece is what came to mind.

The song, if you didn't already notice, is by Alicia Keys. It was what I was listening to while writing and had this idea. Please don't yell at me about it, cause I know it's not mine. Reviews are always welcome (and wanted!), and happy holidays to all!

**No One**

"… I just want you close, where you can stay forever." A soft melody of piano keys floated through the corridors of a large mansion, devouring the typical silence that rested. Accompanying the tactful skill and complexities of the harmonies was a deep, husky voice. "You can be sure, that it will only get bette—"

"You haven't played in a long time," came another voice, causing the pianist to hit a key that disrupted the tune.

The pianist looked up and shook a few loose strands of blonde bangs out of her eyes. "Today I just felt like playing," she shrugged. She sighed and pulled the cover back over the keys.

"Don't stop on my account, Haruka." The other woman stepped into the room and took a seat on the bench beside the blonde, leaning against her shoulder affectionately.

"Michiru," Haruka purred. "I'll show you when its finished." The smaller woman gave a small nod of agreement, despite not being entirely satisfied with this response. "Besides, it's time to pick up Hotaru-chan."

--

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Today, we learned all about the rainforest. I want to see rainforests in real life!" exclaimed a little girl as she bounced her way to her adoptive parents.

"That's wonderful, Hotaru-chan." Replied Michiru, as she took the child's school bag from her and helped her into the car. "Guess who I caught in the music room today?"

Hotaru's vivid eyes lit up with excitement, "Haruka-papa, you played while I wasn't there?! I want to hear you play!" The blonde gave a mocking glare towards Michiru, who laughed for her clear win in getting another body on her side.

"You can hear once you've finished your school work and your chores." Haruka replied tactfully, full well intending to keep the young girl occupied until her bedtime.

--

"… when the rain is pouring down, and my heart is hurting…" The set of keys stopped as Haruka pulled a pencil from her ear to scratch down a few more notes on the blank paper in front of her. "You will always be around, this I know for certa—"

"Haruka-papa!!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and folded her notes down on the smooth, glassy surface, heading into the hallway to search for the voice that beckoned her. She was certain that the little one was supposed to be in bed sleeping, and that she was playing soft enough so she couldn't hear. Clearly, she was wrong.

"I can't sleep," said a voice from the darkness, when Haruka entered into a room near the end of the hall. "Can you read me something?"

"Aren't you getting too old for bedtime stories?" The puppy eyed look from her daughter was enough to melt the blonde's heart. "I have a better idea, why don't you come help me with my song while Michiru-mama is still out?" Hotaru quickly through off her covers and bounded for the door at the suggestion.

With Hotaru securely perched in her lap, Haruka retrieved her notes from the top of the piano and spread them out on the stand. "You're writing is messy, Ruka-papa. I can barely read it."

Haruka chuckled, "These are notes, so I'm not surprised you find it difficult to read. It's like a different language."

"Ohhhh…" replied Hotaru, turning her head in hopes it would help her to understand the black lines scrawled across the page. "I still think it's messy."

The blonde smiled and began to play the melody she devised earlier in the week.

_I just want you close, where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure, that it will only get better_

_You and me together, through the days and nights_

_I don't worry cause, everything's going to be alright_

…

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

"That was beautiful," came a voice from the doorway.

Haruka nearly jumped, but was conscious of the sleeping child in her lap. "You need to stop doing that."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice I was here," replied Michiru, "But I guess only music can absorb you this much."

The blonde smiled, carefully lifting the girl in her lap to carry her back to her own bed. "She's really cute when she sleeps," she noted, minding her daughter's head as she passed through the doorframe.

Back in their own master bedroom after Hotaru was carefully tucked in by both parents, Michiru smiled at the warm embrace by the blonde under the cold sheets. Darkness swallowed the room, stilling the air to its usual calm and serene state. "Michiru?"

"Hmm?" came the reply, sounding heavy and sleepy.

"No one can get in the way, of what I feel for you." Haruka whispered, her words barely cutting through the shadows. A few moments passed, when the blonde added an extra afterthought, "or Hotaru."


End file.
